1987
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: Mike está en su quinta noche, apenas a un par de minutos para acabarla y poder decir adiós a ese maldito lugar, pero de algún modo acaba en un lugar diferente, ¿En un tiempo diferente? El guarda nocturno no recuerda demasiado como ha ocurrido ¿Quizás alguien quiere hacerle ver que ocurrió realmente en aquellos días en esa pizzería? ¿Quizás deba evitarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Hello? ¿Hello? Este no es mi lugar**

Las cinco y cincuenta y ocho de la mañana. Solo dos minutos más, rogaba Mike, dos minutos más y podría irse a casa. Después de estos últimos cinco días como guarda nocturno en aquella maldita pizzería Fazbear, lo que más añoraba era su casa lejos de esos robots asesinos. No podía aguantar más, no después de escuchar al chaval del teléfono morir en la anterior noche y el perturbador mensaje al empezar el turno de hoy, no, está sería su última noche, solo dos minutos más.

Alzó la pantalla para observar si Foxy se había movido o Freddy lo observaba desde algún lugar de la pizzería que no fuera el escenario con sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad.

…

Parecía que no tendría problemas de última hora esta noche, sonrió feliz antes de bajar la pantalla y observar un ser amarillo frente a él.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo Chica había entrado en su oficina? ¿No estaba ese estúpido pájaro haciendo el idiota con las ollas y las sartenes en la cocina? El miedo le obligó a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos, pero no escuchó grito alguno por parte del amarillo animatrónico. Ni siquiera era Chica ¿Entonces quien era? Se atrevió a mirar sin bajar los brazos. Un oso amarillo. No. Un oso dorado. Tendido frente a él, en una posición de todo menos agresiva. Parecía vacio de endoesqueleto e inofensivo. Bajó los brazos para verlo mejor y sin levantarse de la silla, se inclinó hacia el traje.

-¿Cómo has entrado si no puedes moverte, maldito bicho?- preguntó el calvo de ojos azules al animatrónico mientras extendía su mano a tocar el traje.

Error.

Sin previo aviso el amarillo Freddy se inclino ligeramente hacia el guardia y emitió un sonido grave, como un grito, asustando a Mike que perdió el equilibrio en la silla y se desplomó al duro suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y aturdiéndolo del dolor.

-Mierda- veía borroso. Agradeció al jefe de arriba que no se partiera el cuello en el golpe. Vio a Bonnie entrando en la oficina- estoy muerto- pensó. Antes de quedarse sin sentido escuchó la alarma que indicaba que su turno había terminado.

….

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, no podía abrir los ojos, tampoco es que supiera si realmente los tuviera cerrados, aún así hizo el esfuerzo de buscar algo de luz que le ayudara a saber si estaba muerto o no.

-Hey, amigo- escuchó una voz. Parece de alguien joven, más joven que él ¿Un hombre quizás?- despierta, por favor- la voz parecía preocupada ¿Acaso estaba malherido o algo?

-Juro que si sobrevivo desmantelaré a esos cacharros yo mismo- se dijo pero incluso sus propios pensamientos le producían dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos despierta- le gritó la voz- volverán el cualquier momento- ¿Quiénes iban a volver? ¿Acaso esos bichos se habían vuelto activos no solo en la noche?

-¿Estoy vivo?- preguntó por fin recuperando la consciencia.

-Gracias a dios- el chico de despeinados cabellos castaños y un flequillo demasiado largo que le tapaba los ojos, llevaba puesto un uniforme morada como el suyo ¿Sería un nuevo empleado?

-Al menos no me han dejado pudriéndome aquí- pensó Mike.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- el chico de desconocido nombre miraba a Mike buscando heridas o magulladuras sin oponerse a ello el calvo, hasta que intentó quitarle la gorra al desconcertado guarda.

-Espera espera- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado como el otro en el suelo- ¿Quién eres?

-Per-perdona, me llamo Jeremy. Estoy algo nervioso, es mi primer día y cuando he visto a Bonnie moverse me he puesto de los nervios, y-y-y cuando te he visto en el suelo he temido lo peor…

-Tranquilo, es normal. Esos bichos deberían estar anclados al suelo- Mike se levantó limpiando sus pantalones de posibles suciedades. Al observar su alrededor se percató que no era su enana oficina, sino una mucho más luminosa, colorida y amplia…y sin puertas. ¿Dónde estaban esas pequeñas delicias salvadoras?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces desorientado.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Claro, estás aún con el golpe haciendo estragos en tu cabeza- susurró para sí el chico- hoy es nuestro primer día como guardas nocturnos en la pizzería ¿lo recuerdas?

-No puede ser, hoy era mi último día- Mike se sentó en la silla impresionado- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- observó el poster de la pared donde se podían ver a los modelos Toy de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica.

-Tranquilo, no suelen ser muy agresivos. En nada Scott nos llamará para ver si nos hemos instalado bien- como si alguien les estuviera escuchando el teléfono sonó y Jeremy lo puso en manos libres.

-Uh, ¿Hello? ¿Hello?

-¡Scott!

-Hola, Jeremy- respondió la voz.

-Hola, chico- respondió otra al otro lado del teléfono mientras Scott peleaba por volver a tomar el mando del teléfono.

-Hola Vince- respondió alegre Jeremy.

-Tengo que leerte unas palabras reglamentarias de parte de la compañía, ya sabes…- se aclaró la garganta- bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablarte de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar ver aquí durante tu primera semana y ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera.

-Vamos Scott, estás aburriendo al chico- rió Vince.

-Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de cualquier cosa que pudiste haber oído acerca del local anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas aún tienen una impresión algo negativa de la empresa.

-Se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en estos animatrónicos- silbó Vince impresionado- reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, incluso dejarlos caminar por el día. ¿No es genial?

-Pero lo más importante- alzó la voz Scott- todos están vinculados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, por lo que pueden detectar a un criminal a una milla de distancia. Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte.

-Pero todo sistema tiene sus fallos- canturreó Vince- antes de vosotros, el anterior par de guardias se quejó de que se acercaban demasiado a su oficina.

-Vincent, solo está Jeremy en la oficina- contradijo Scott.

-El nuevo también está allí escuchando, solo que está cagado ¿es eso lo que pasa, chico? ¿Estás asustado?

-Mike, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y aún le duele- corrió Jeremy a defenderlo.

-Uh, perdona por no saludarte Mike- se disculpo Scott- me llamo Scott y el idiota que tengo al lado se llama Vincent.

-¿Cómo que idiota?- se indignó falsamente Vince haciendo reír al joven Jeremy- pues acaba de indicarles a los nuevos como hacer las cosas y cuelga ya.

Después de eso, Scott les informó acerca de la máscara, que para mala suerte solo había una. El problema de los animatrónicos y la ausencia de su modo nocturno y la cajita de música, algo que a Vincent no debió gustarle mucho pues con solo nombrarlo de sus labios no salió ningún comentario sarcástico o broma. Y por último el problema de las luces y la falta de puertas. Colgaron, prometiendo volver mañana, al menos no era una grabación como la otra vez.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos, Jeremy?

-Mira las cámaras- Mike acababa de pasar la semana la más agotadora de su vida, o eso recordaba él, no entendía que hacia allí o si quiera era real y no estaba él postrado en una cama de hospital…sea como sea superaría la noche junto al chico.

-D-de acuerdo, Mike- revisaron las cámaras y pudieron ver a los modelos Toy en el escenario.

-Bonnie parece una chica- bromeó Mike a lo que Jeremy rió nervioso. Pasaron a la cámara del animatronico que más adelante conocerían con el nombre de Mangle.

-No me gusta cómo suena esa animatrónica…pasaré a ver la caja de música-Un sonido en los conductos los asusto a ambos, bajaron la pantalla y encendieron las luces del conducto de ventilación ¿A quién se le ocurre no ponerle unas rejas o algo? Al menos para que los niños no entren…

-Shh- Jeremy encendió la linterna para ver el pasillo conteniendo un grito a Foxy. El calvo lo observó asustado, se veía más destrozado, daba un poco de miedo y todo. La luz se apagaba y encendía ¿Y eso? La respuesta era simple, Jeremy temblaba de miedo, tanto que con torpeza podía mantener la luz encendida.

-Ponte la máscara, chico- le ordeno el calvo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta Mike ya estaba armado con el ventilador, aún funcionando, en sus manos. Foxy se marchó del pasillo.

-¿Estamos solos…?- suspiró Mike.

-Lo estamos, compañero- le sonrió y el otro asintió.

-Muy bien, encárgate de la cajita de música y yo de las luces. Y si viene alguno, le zurro.

-¿Con qué?- rió divertido.

-Con un palo y tú te pones la máscara.

Foxy si se había marchado, pero el azul Bonnie había venido a suplantarlo como rival. Este observó a Jeremy y después a Mike ¿Habría funcionado la máscara? Respiró aliviado para volver a sudar cuando escuchó una pequeña alarma que le informaba que la caja de música necesitaba cuerda. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la máscara para recargarla mientras Mike tenía un conejo que repeler.

5:50 AM

Solo un poco más.

Mike utilizaba el ventilador como escudo de los zarpazos del afeminado diseño del conejo. Izquierda, derecha, otra vez derecha. Era más pequeño que su vieja versión, por lo menos no imponía tanto pero si era más rápido y ágil. El calvo no sabía cuánto aguantaría. "Si te alcanza, fin del juego…si te alcanza, fin del juego…" se repetía el portador de ojos azules para soportar los ataques del oji-verde. Un nuevo zarpazo, pero esta vez al brazo del guarda que soltó el pesado objeto. El conejo levantó con su robótico brazo al hombre hasta estamparlo contra la pared donde el poster de Freddy se encontraba. Jeremy juraría que al impactar la espalda de su compañero en la pared pudo escuchar como una bocinita.

-Maldito bicho…-maldijo el guarda- eres rápido, desgraciado- el metálico adversario miró al guarda como si entendiera y se mantuvo quieto pero en guardia. Se giró al guarda más joven y camino hacia él con lentitud. Jeremy temblaba y miraba hacia otro lado, solo quería que acabara ya la noche. Mike se apresuró a recoger el ventilador para detenerlo sin éxito pues cuando quiso defender a su compañero, Toy Bonnie ya le estaba levantando la máscara lentamente.

6:00 AM

Se detuvo todo. Como si un cable se le hubiera cruzado a Bonnie, se alejó de Jeremy, pasó al lado de Mike y se marchó por donde había venido.

-Ufff- se dejó caer el herido guarda al suelo. Jeremy corrió hasta él para examinarle la herida-Está bien, estoy bien…

-Voy por el botiquín.

La hora de abrir se acercaba y en la puerta del establecimiento se encontraban dos individuos vestidos con camisas moradas, pantalones negros y una plaquita de guarda en sus pechos. Uno tenía pelo negro y unas gafas que cubrían sus verdes ojos. El otro poseía unos inusuales ojos plateados, casi de un gris muy claro y el cabello de un también inusual color morado en una coleta de caballo. El primero llevaba un gran bote con pintura rosa, mientras que el otro llevaba una gran caja con objetos de bricolaje. El portador de gafas llamó de nuevo a la puerta, pero esta vez con más contundencia.

-¿Y si han muerto?- preguntó en peli-morado.

-No lo creo, Vince. Nadie muere en la primera noche…ni en ninguna…- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Mike con su brazo vendado- por dios ¿pero que te ha ocurrido?- el guarda herido reconoció las voces de los hombres, eran lo que habían llamado en la madrugada, la que más le resultaba familiar era la del tipo con gafas.

-Toy Bonnie, parece un nenaza pero sabe como golpear- bromeó el herido.

-Me has impresionado, novato.

-¡Vincent!

-¿Qué?- se encogió el reñido de hombros.

-Es igual- interrumpió Mike- entrar casi hemos acabado de recoger. En un par de minutos Jeremy y yo nos iremos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mike.

-Un gusto. Yo soy Scott, hablamos ayer- se presentó el de gafas- este es Vincent- entraron en la pizzería viendo a Jeremy colocar un despegado cartel de la pared- Hello hello Jeremy.

-¡Hola Scott! ¿Qué haces con ese bote de pintura?

-Vamos a pintar el baño de chicas, necesita urgentemente una manita de pintura- le mostró al chico el bote.

-¿Vas a hacerlo tú solo?

-No…- resopló el mayor- me va a ayudar Vincent- ambos observaron al calvo y al de extraña cabellera pasar los materiales al cuarto de baño de las niñas- señor, dame paciencia.

-Creo que me iré a casa, estoy cansado- terminó el castaño a lo que el otro asintió y marchó para comenzar su tarea.

-Mike, puedes irte. Nos encargamos noso…

Antes de que Scott pudiera terminar de hablar, Vincent de algún modo perdió el equilibrio y derramo parte del contenido de pintura rosa sobre el cuerpo de Scott, ensuciándole a él y al uniforme (y parte del suelo y las paredes). Mike salió del lugar al ver como la cara de Scott tornaba a una furiosa y su ceño se fruncía.

-¡Vincent!- escucharon desde casi la salida los nuevos guardas que no pudieron evitar agachar la cabeza asustados. Por la puerta principal un pequeño niño de cabello morado como el de Vince, ahora probablemente muerto, unos once años y ojos rojos entró corriendo.

-No pequeño- Mike levantó al niño del suelo- aún no hemos abierto. Tendrás que esperar ¿Y tus padres?

-Vengo con el tito Vince- respondió el chico- ¿está mi tío dentro?

-Déjalo ir- intervino Jeremy- es el sobrino de Vincent, Bob- Mike dejó al chico y este salió corriendo en busca de su pariente.

-Caramba con esa familia, ¿todos tienen ojos y el pelo de colores imposibles?- el calvo rascó su nuca mientras él otro solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es un buen chico, a veces viene a la pizzería con sus amigos.

Ambos salieron del lugar sin más incidentes, caminaron por la calle viendo como los primeros establecimientos abrían al público. Por fin Mike recayó en un pequeño problema ¿Dónde narices estaba? No era su pizzería ¿Tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado allí? Sus recuerdos estaban mezclados como el chocolate en la masa de una tarta. Las calles tenían el mismo aspecto que tenían diez años antes y no recordaba cómo había terminado allí. Miró uno de los kioscos donde vendía el periódico del día. Si bien el día y el mes lo habían desconcertado, el año ya lo dejó de piedra.

1987

Buscó en otro periódico, un error lo tiene cualquiera… y en otro, en otro, otro igual. Todos ponían 1987 como año.

* * *

 **Este es el primer fic sobre este juego, por lo que no espero que este perfecto ni nada por el estilo. Cualquier error es de agradecer que se comente para así mejorar. Un saludo y espero que os guste.**


	2. Amigos pase lo que pase

**Capítulo 2: Amigos pase lo que pase y un extraño sueño**

En el interior de la pizzería aún quedan unos minutos para que den las siete de la mañana, debería estar cerrada al público siendo solamente los empleados deberían estar allí preparando el local para la apertura, sin embargo esto no es así en el día de hoy, pues un niño de ojos rojos corría por los salones y mirando a los inactivos animatrónicos toy ¿Quién podría imaginar que la versión afeminada del conejo estuvo atacando a Mike y a Jeremy hace apenas una hora?

En el baño femenino del local, Vincent y Scott están terminando de pintar las paredes cuando el pequeño Bob entra al lugar.

-Tito Vince, tito Vince ¿Cuándo van a empezar a funcionar Freddy y los demás?

-Cuando abramos, a las nueve- contesta el consanguíneo del niño a lo que este se queja en un prolongado "Jo"- no te me quejes, eras tú el que quería venir aquí conmigo tan temprano pese a que te dije que no estarían activados.

-Pero yo quería verlos actuar…

-¿No ibas a venir esta semana por un cumpleaños? Los verás entonces.

-Si, por el cumpleaños de Fred, aunque realmente fue en primavera pero no lo hemos podido celebrar hasta ahora- contesta de nuevo sonriente el niño dejando ver que se le han caído un par de dientes y que sus paletas son de mayor tamaño que sus dientes de leche.

-¿Fred? ¿Quién era ese niño?- pregunta Vincent dudoso, pero realmente sabe muy bien quienes son los amigos de su sobrino, los ha visto en los cumpleaños, además él nunca olvida una cara.

-Es el castaño grandote, tiene mi misma edad y un hermano pequeño algo tímido, Gabriel- el niño ríe- aunque cualquiera diría que son hermanos porque Gabriel es súper rubio.

-¿Y entonces como se llamaba el otro chico? ¿Fabián?- vuelve a preguntar Vincent ante la atenta mirada de Bob y la desaprobación de Scott pues sabe muy bien por donde va, y no le gusta.

-Froilán, se llama Froilán. También es de nuestra edad, hace algún tiempo su ojo derecho se puso malito, tuvo que ir al hospital y quedarse allí desde febrero, y no pudimos verle mucho…- el niño bajó su sonrisa pero enseguida la recuperó- pero ya está mejor, le dieron el alta hace dos meses, y aunque tenga que llevar un parche dice que así podremos jugar a los piratas.

-Es un chico muy valiente- se unió a la conversación Scott.

-De mayor él quiere ser el pirata más valiente y fuerte de los siete mares, por eso jugamos a los piratas. Pero a Claire no le suele gustar jugar a los piratas porque Fred la pone como princesa y debemos rescatarla de Froilán…

-¿Claire? ¿Esa es la niña rubita y gruñona, no?- a la pregunta de Vincent, el niño asintió- a veces la he visto en casa de tus padres por algún cumpleaños tuyo, Bob…bueno, a ella y al resto de tus amigos…

-También está Kevin, el hermano pequeño de Claire, tiene la misma edad que Gabriel ¿No es coincidencia? También va a venir a la fiesta de Fred- explicaba el menor emocionado.

-Nos hace falta un poco más de periódicos para no manchar esta zona de aquí. Iré a por ellos- Scott salió del baño en busca de algo para cubrir el suelo cuando se topó con algo inesperado.

Una mujer de cabello violáceo y ojos rojos estaba sentada en una de las sillas con los brazos sobre una de las mesas como esperando algo o a alguien. Efectivamente lo hacía, era sin duda la madre de Bob y la hermana de su amigo, Miriam era su nombre. Aquella dulce mujer con la que desde pequeño había jugado junto a Vincent a la pelota, a las canicas o a lo que fuera que jugaban en esos tiempos de inocencia. Scott mentiría si dijera que nunca sintió nada por ella pues desde siempre había tenido a Miriam como algo más que una amiga de la infancia. Cuando hablaba con ella se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, se ponía tan rojo como un teléfono (como que tenía en su casa), tartamudeaba hasta el punto de la estupidez ¡El tenia ya una edad, no era una colegiala estúpida! Siempre ocurría igual, él "hablaba", hacia el ridículo y luego se odiaba por ello, luego llegaba Vincent y le ayudaba a animarse.

-¿Scott?- llamó la mujer que ahora estaba enfrente de él ¿desde cuándo? Dándose cuenta de que estaba quieto cual estatua decidió actuar.

-Hello Miriam- respondió entrecortado- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-He venido a recoger a mi hijo- respondió con una sonrisilla- ¿Está Bob con Vince, verdad? ¿No se lo habrá dejado en algún lugar por ahí perdido?

-Tranquila, me he encargado personalmente de que ni Bob ni Vincent no se extravíen por el camino- bromeó el de cabellera azabache.

-Veo que tu camisa ha sufrido los estragos de mi pequeño monstruito- la mujer tomo entre sus dedos la tela manchada con llamativa pintura rosa manchando en el proceso sus dedos. Scott retiró su mano, en parte avergonzado en parte porque no se manchara.

-Esto ha sido culpa de tu hermano. ÉL si es un monstruito al que tendríamos que tener atado, Bob es un encanto.

-¿Oh?- se escuchó a la espalda del de ojos verdes- ¿Con que me quieres tener atado?- Vincent llevaba sobre sus hombros al pequeño Bob que ya no era tan apto para estar en los hombros de su tío.

-Mami- gritó el niño dejando medio sordo a su consanguíneo el cual le bajó- Hola mami- el menor ya libre para caminar por donde quisiera saltó sobre su madre para abrazarla, ella recibió a su hijo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por el impacto indoloro del niño- me lo he pasado súper mega bien con el tito y Scott.

-Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien, cielo. Gracias por cuidar de él- agradeció la mujer.

-¿Para qué están los hermanos si no es para ayudarnos?- decía Vincent con orgullo mientras arreglaba su uniforme.

-Se lo decía a Scott- el nombrado se ruborizo- que paciencia tiene que tener para aguantarte todo el día- bromeó la hermana como respuesta el hermano soltó un largo e infantil "Ehhhh" con la continuación de carcajadas por parte de los tres adultos pues esa situación les hizo trasportarse por un momento a cuando eran de la edad del atónito y desconcertado Bob- ha sido un placer veros pero tenemos que irnos, Richard tiene fuera el coche en marcha y hay que llevar a este granujilla madrugador al colegio.

-¿Esta mi cuñado fuera? ¿Por qué no pasa a saludar? Desgraciado…

-Un hombre así no te merece, Miriam- susurró Scott.

-No es capaz de saludar a su familia política…- soltando un largo suspiro rascó su cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza- yo no sé qué vistes en ese para enamorarte, hermanita- golpeando amistosamente la espalda de su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo dijo- con lo feliz que serías con Scott.

-¿Pi-Pe-Pero y tú qué di-dices ahora?- preguntó más que ruborizado. En un intento por salir del apuro, Scott tomo una decisión de lo menos acertada- creo que alguien llama de la oficina ¿No oís el ring ring?- y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada salió escopetado mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "ring ring", ese tic verbal que le solía salir cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado.

-Este Scott no cambiará nunca- rió Vincent.

-Mami ¿nos vamos ya?- el niño tiró de la falda de su madre para llamar su atención.

-Sí, mi vida, despídete del tío y nos vamos ya.

-Nos vemos, enano. ¿A finales de semana era la fiesta de tu amigo, verdad?- el niño asintió- entonces nos veremos dentro de poco, venga haz caso a tu madre, eh.

-Despídete de Scott de mi parte ¿De acuerdo?

-Sin problemas hermanita, yo me encargo- acompañó a la familia hasta la puerta donde lo primero que recibió fueron los rayos de un sol que ya indicaban las ocho de la mañana, después la mirada de Richard acompañada con el imperceptible sonido de sus dedos en el volante, nervioso y cansado de esperar. Hechas ya las despedidas, el tipo de morado caminó hasta la oficina para ver si su compañero estaba dándose cabezazos contra la pared o que hacía.

-Mr. Ring Ring- canturreó el hombre y, efectivamente, Scott estaba haciendo lo que el de ojos de plata pensaba- ¿vas a hacer un conducto nuevo para que los animatrónicos lleguen antes a la oficina? Me dan pena Mike y Jeremy. Eres muy malo, ¿sabes?

-Soy idiota- repetía sin notar la presencia de su compañero- Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-Y yo lo corroboro cuando te pones así- tomando los hombros del otro hombre lo apartó de su auto tortura para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Mr. Ring Ring? Te he visto hablar con mujeres con más elegancia que con mi hermana ¿Qué tiene de diferente ella?

-¿Qué a ella la quiero?- bufó el otro. No podía haber dicho algo más cursi- como si no lo supieras, te lo dije hace muchos años.

-Lo sé, aunque no me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera visto, incluso ciego lo hubiera adivinado… te preferiría a ti como cuñado antes que a ese idiota. ¿Y si nos deshacemos de el marido?

-¡Vincent!- le gritó al otro.

-Lo digo en serio, nos deshacemos de Richard y TÚ- le señaló en con el dedo- te quedas con mi hermana.

-¿No dirás en serio eso de dejar a tu hermana viuda?- lo había pensado varias veces, cuando estaba en sus peores momentos…pero verla a ella sufrir era peor aún, solo de imaginarla llorando lo destrozaría y más si es por algo que es por su culpa.

-¿Por qué no? No es la primera vez que mato a alguien y que tú me ayudas a encubrir un asesinato.

Era cierto, Vincent se había cobrado a sus casi treinta años algunas vidas, la primera víctima humana fue un niño que estaba solo a las puertas de la vieja pizzería de la misma marca en la que trabajaban hoy. Aquel día Scott había ido a trabajar a la pizzería, pero Vincent no. Cuando Vincent apareció por su casa aquella tarde con la ropa manchada y la noticia del crimen volando de boca en boca, de noticia en noticia, Scott solo le dejó pasar y fue su cómplice en esa muerte y en todas la que ocurrieran.

Scott le había conseguido el trabajo que poseía ahora, le había abierto su casa e incluso Vincent le había hablado de cómo se había sentido al matar al niño, por qué y cómo lo hizo y cosas semejantes, cuando Miriam o cualquier otro hablaban de la tragedia, él hablaba como cualquier persona acerca de lo ocurrido, es decir, condenando el suceso y comentarios del estilo. ¿Quizás quería curar a Vincent? ¿Cómo curar a una persona que disfruta de asesinar tan vilmente como él? No. En absoluto, Scott solo lo aceptó. Lo aceptó como quien acepta que el sabor favorito de tu mejor amigo sea el de fresa y el tuyo en cambio sea el de chocolate.

 _-Él es una buena persona y leal, tan buena persona es, que no puede evitar ayudar a su mejor amigo cuando lo necesita, pese a que eso significara que otra persona sufriera, saliera herida o muriera- solía decirse Vincent cuando miraba a Scott._

Pero no es momento de rememorar cosas así ahora, tenían que recoger todo para abrir.

Jeremy se apiadó del desorientado Mike y le invitó a desayunar a la casa que compartía con Scott y Vincent, un bonito piso cuyo, propietario era el telefonista, a cincuenta minutos del lugar donde la pizza está caliente y animatrónicos cobran vida. El joven se daba una refrescante y merecida ducha tras su primer día de trabajo en aquel lugar que pese a su alegre e infantil aspecto se volvía aterrador en la noche (y solo había pasado una…). Debe ser verdad eso que dicen de que todo se vuelve más aterrador y siniestro por la noche como una calle por la que pasamos diariamente y a la noche parece que nos van a asaltar en cualquier momento, una silla con ropa se convierte en algo aterrador, o tener la puerta del armario medio abierta dando la sensación de que algún monstruo se nos va a aparecer en cualquier momento. Lo mismo ocurre con los adorables robotitos de la pizzería Fazbear´s ¿Qué niño, adulto o anciano te diría que la adorable Toy Chica se vería tan intimidante en la noche? A Jeremy se le hiela la sangre solo de pensarlo, y aún tendrá que vivirlo.

-Suerte que tengo a Mike, al menos no estoy solo…- pensaba Jeremy mientras cerraba la llave del grifo y tomaba una toalla con la que secarse antes de ponerse ropa de diario- espero que su brazo este bien.

En lo que Jeremy se secaba y se vestía, Mike le daba vueltas a las vendas para dejarle ver su herida mientras en su cabeza le daba vueltas otra cosa ¿Dónde estaba y que hacia ahí? No era un sueño, eso seguro, ni siquiera uno de esos tan vividos. La herida le dolía, le escocía, todo le era real y autentico. Tal vez dormir lo ayudara a terminar con toda esa locura y por el momento no diría nada al chico de castaña cabellera, no vaya a ser que le tomen por loco y lo metan en un psiquiátrico. Espera ¿estaba dando por hecho que lo que estaba a su alrededor era real? ¡Qué alguien le ponga una camisa de fuerza, por dios!

-¿Pero qué haces?- las manos limpias del joven se apresuraron a volver a vendar el brazo del calvo antes que este se pudiera dar cuenta- Déjalo así, cuando llegues a tu casa…cuando vayas al médico ya te lo quitas…la ve-verdad no sé yo mucho sobre heridas… de niño me hacia un lio incluso con las tiritas…

-Tengo que lavarla, por eso hay que quitarlo- señaló las vendas.

-Claro…que tonto soy- claramente Jeremy estaba aterrado con el tema de los animatrónicos. Mike le entendía, al fin de al cabo estuvo cinco noches en el restaurante, o eso recordaba él.

-Hey- le pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo un poco para calmarlo- tranquilo, solo es un golpe de nada, ¿piensas renunciar ahora que sabes que esos bichos se mueven?

-Yo…- el chico parecía indeciso ¿de verdad se lo estaba pensando? Aunque Mike tuvo la misma actitud que él tras el primer día-…no estaría bien…no estaría bien dejar a Scott sin guarda nocturno después de todo lo que hizo por mí sin antes avisar para tener un sustituto listo, además hacer el trabajo solo debe ser horrible, Mike…por ahora no renunciaré y seguiré.

-Es muy noble por tu parte…

-Gracias- el chico se levantó y fue a la cocina dejando a Mike desconcertado. Cuando el chico volvió lo hizo junto a un plato con tostadas y mermelada de diferentes sabores en cada una de ellas- aún no has desayunado, ten prueba una.

-Muchas gracias- el calvo tomó una de las tostadas y le pegó un bocado- es de melocotón- pensó.

-¿Sabes una cosa? En casa tenemos alguna que otra discusión con el tema de las tostadas- Jeremy empezó a hablar mientras Mike miraba y comía- Vincent tiene una pequeña obsesión con las tostadas, y si no fuera porque Scott le acaba haciendo comer otras cosas Vincent se alimentaria solamente de esto.

-Parecen llevarse bien- comentó Mike tomando otra tostada.

-Y se llevan muy bien. A veces discuten, como todos, pero luego hacen las paces en menos que en lo que se tuesta una rebanada de pan. A veces me dan incluso envida, yo también quisiera tener un amigo así… soy un llorón y muy dependiente…

-No te deprimas- Mike le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañero- por ahora tú y yo somos compañeros de curro, quien sabe, este puede ser el inicio de una gran amistad.

-Deberías descansar un rato- Jeremy se apartó de Mike sonrojado- puedes dormir en mi cuarto, por mi no hay problema.

-Nah, dormiré en el sofá sin problemas- el de celeste mirada creía que iba a poder dormir allí mismo pero de algún modo que su cabeza no consiguió hilar acabó en la cama de Jeremy apuntó de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle ¿Acaso es posible descansar sin sentir dolores? Mike tiene derecho a tomar una siesta sin más percances, o no. Dentro del sueño del guarda todo estaba cubierto por una densa niebla que no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz, Mike no podría afirmar si estaba desierto el lugar de objetos o si su alrededor era ocultado por la niebla. Caminó sin dirección alguna, este era el sueño más raro que había tenido en su vida, hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser la silueta de un edificio de pequeña altura. Mike caminó en dirección a aquel lugar, hasta que la niebla pareció dispersarse conforme se aproximaba no aceleró el paso.

Lo que era realmente el edificio le heló la sangre. El antiguo establecimiento de la franquicia Fazbear, nuestro guarda no recuerda que había ocurrido para que cerraran el local pero si sabía que debía de haber sido algo muy gordo, incluso en la llamada de esa noche Scott y Vincent habían hecho mención de ese incidente y de los rumores que aún circulaban acerca del lugar. "Fredbear´s Family Diner" se leía en el letrero sobre la puerta principal del lugar. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró en su interior como los niños jugaban con los animatrónicos en la versión que en 1987 estaba destrozada y en su tiempo estaba en funcionamiento, salvo que estos se movían por el local con total libertad. Foxy hacia su número, era la primera vez que veía al zorro activo y no fuera de servicio, no estaba destrozado y los niños parecían querer mucho al rojizo pirata.

De entre todos los adultos encontró a un Scott más joven que conversaba con un empleado dentro de un traje de Golden Freddy. Espera ¿Qué hace ese insensato con eso puesto? ¿Acaso no son conscientes que ese traje es una trampa mortal? Pues parecía que no, pues el hombre se colocó la careta del oso dorado y empezó a caminar por el local como si no pasara nada. Tal vez aún no había ocurrido ese incidente grave del que el tipo de las llamadas hablaba…

-¿Mami?- Mike se sobresaltó cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser la voz de un niño llorando- ¿Dónde está mi mami?- el calvo buscó con la mirada al portador de la voz. Un ¿niño?, parecía un niño pero llevaba una muñeca y un tutú rosa.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí un niño solo?- pensó.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- el niño de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos hinchados por el llanto parecía ignorarlo. Mike miró en los alrededores a alguna mujer que pudiera buscar un niño perdido pero no parecía el caso.

-Sálvalos- escuchó a su espalda. Al girarse vio la versión demacrada y fantasmal del mismo niño con tutú que le miraba con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y profundas marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos- Sálvalos, sálvalos a todos. ¡Salva a mis niños!

-¿A quiénes?- preguntó Mike. Lo más extraño era que notaba que había visto antes a ese niño en algún lugar.

-Sálvalos- el niño fantasma extendió los dedos de su mano izquierda- vuelve a casa- mientras con la otra señalaba al calvo.

-¿Es por tu culpa que estoy aquí?- bien. Por lo menos no estaba loco ¿O sí?

-Sálvalos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos. Este capítulo no ha hecho avanzar la historia demasiado, pero no os preocupeis que en el proximo habrá más y mejor (entre otras cosas, la segunda noche). Paciencia jiji.

Y muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me alentaron para acabar el capítulo antes de lo que pensé.

Espero que os haya gustado, para cualquier cosa, error o continuación se agradece comentarlo para mejorar.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
